The Adventures of the Perky and Twisted
by SofieTC
Summary: Callie comes home and finds something she never expected. One-shot  unless people want more
1. Callie gets suprised

**Title: **The Adventures of the Perky and Twisted

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona + Christina Yang

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Callie comes home and finds something she never expected.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. All rights belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**The Adventures of the Perky and Twisted**

Callie stood in front of her apartment after having spend most of the evening at the hospital performing several back-to-back surguries. She searched her purse for her key, getting more and more frustrated when she couldn't find it, before she remembered that she had given it to Arizona, so that she could go to Callie's after work, instead of her own apartment.

Callie took the handle and slowly turned it, opening the door as quietly as she could. Afterall it was very late and Arizona might be asleep. She didn't want to wake her up.

But when the door was fully open she saw something that she had never expected in her wildest dreams.

**xxxx**

_1 hour earlier__  
_  
Arizona walked into Callie's apartment hoping to find something she could do for the rest of the evening until Callie came home from work. Which Arizona knew would be really late since there had been a huge car-pile-up earlier that day. Most of the kids in the accident had minor damages or fractures so Arizona had been able to get off work earlier than Callie.

When Arizona walked into the apartment she found Christina sitting on the couch with what looked like a gun. Arizona stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and mouth half open.

Christina heard Arizona enter the room and turned her head to look at the blonde. When she saw Arizona's face she started laughing.

"Wha... What... What are you laughing about?" Arizona asked, still with a frigthened look on her face.

Christina couldn't stop laughing, it took her a minute or so to calm down enough to answer Arizona.

"What? You really thought, just because I'm hardcore and I'm dating a military man, that i would actually sit here with a real gun?" Christina manage to say before she once again broke down laughing.

Arizona still stood frozen, but her face changed from frightened to confused.

"Well..." Arizona didn't know how to answer that. Yes, she had thought it was a real gun. But... "Yeah." Arizona said, after internally debating how to answer Christina.

"Haha, Blondie, seriously! I might be badass in the OR with a scalpel. I'm a surgeon. I don't use guns, I use knives." Christina said as she got up and walked towards Arizona. "Blondie this is laserguns, which is like the coolest thing ever. Besides surgery of course."

"Oh... Right." Arizona said as a relieved smile appeared on her face.

"So? You want to play?" Christina asked.

"Hell yeah!" Arizona yelled in a perky, way to excited voice. She sounded, and acted, like a 10 year old, which caught Christina totally off guard.  
"Whaaa!" Christina yelled surprised. "Seriously Rollergirl, cut the perky."

"Sorry." Arizona said gazing at the floor, slightly embarrased.

"Get over it. And lets play." Christina said as she handed Arizona a gun and a chestplate.

Arizona and Christina put on the gear and looked around the room.

"Okay. We need to tip over the couch first. And..." Arizona gazed across the furniture. "Oh, we need to turn of the lights!"

"Right. I will tip the couch and you turn of the lights. Then i count to three and the fight begins. Copy that soldier?" Christina said, already getting into character.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Arizona yelled as she stormed towards the other end of the room to turn off the lights.

When Christina had tipped over the couch and accidently knocked over some plants and other stuff because of the lack of light in the room, she started the count down.

"1..." She started and both her and Arizona quickly made their way searching for cover. "2..." Arizona had placed herself behind the kitchen counter and Christina was hiding behind the messed up couch. "3!" Christina yelled and the fight had begun.

The two surgeons went into full-on-soldier-mode, screaming commands to invisible allies and throwing themselves between different hiding spots.

**xxxx**

_Present_

Neither of the girls noticed the third person entering the apartment. They were too caught up in their fight to notice anything else. The score was a leaning towards a Yang-victory with Christina leading with 9 kills. But Arizona was only behind with one kill and had managed to kill Christina 8 times.

Callie stood in the door, eyes wide open with an amused smirk playing across her lips. She caughed slightly trying to gain the two girls' attention.

Arizona's head quickly shot up and met her girlfriends amused face. She stared at Callie, not knowing what to say.

"Bip Bip Bip" The sound came from Arizona's chestplate.

Christina jumped up from behind the couch, both hands in the air and began running a victory lap.

"Told ya I would win!" Christina said as she laughed out loud.

"Damn it! Calliope, you made me loose!" Arizona looked from Christina to Callie with an annoyed look on her face.

Callie still had that amused smirk on her face as she saw the scene enfold in front of her. This was way to good to be true. She wished she had a camera, 'cause this would be worth gold when it came to blackmailing either Christina or Arizona. Callie knew that both girls would deny this incident to everybody else.

"Seriously? Laserguns?" Callie laughed, the smirk never leaving her face. "I could totally beat both of you."

"Oh... Is that right? Well why don't you give it a shot Torres?" Arizona teased and winked at her girlfriend.

"You two against me. You are so going down!" Callie said as she took spare lasergun from the coffee table.

The fight didn't turn out well for the team Yang-Robbins. They were behind with two kills and decided that they needed a plan.

"Okay. You seduce her while i sneak up behind her and shoot her in the back." Christina said with a determined look in her eyes. Arizona just nodded in response.

Arizona moved silently across the livingroom towards the kitchen where Callie was hiding. Callie was occupied with shooting at Christina when she felt Arizona's hot breath against her eyes. Callie froze.

"Hey babe." Arizona started her mission, trying to keep her voice sexy and not blow her mission.

"H-hey." Callie said her voice hitching in her throat. 'Shit' she thought when she felt Arizona rap her arms around her waist.

"This... You... Looking like this, being all soldier-like, is really _really_ hot." Arizona said still with the same sexy voice.

Callie tried to focus but Arizona was making it so damn hard. Then she got an idea. Play along with Robbins flirting and turn the game around.

"Oh... You really think so?" Callie said as she turned around it Arizona's arms.

"Yeah." Arizona said as she bit her buttom lip.

"Sleeping with the enemy are we, Arizona?" Callie teased, as she silently moved the gun and pointed it at Arizona's chest. Arizona gazed down at Callie's hand when it moved and saw the gun.

"You wouldn't." Arizona said, slightly caught off guard.

"Oh, I would." Callie smirked.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Christina approaching. Callie looked Arizona directly in the eyes.

"Game over." Callie said in a calm voice, when Chrisitina was only a few feet away from them and pulled the tricker.

"Bip Bip Bip."

"Damn it!" Chrisina yelled. Callie laughed when she saw Arizona's pout.

Christina retreated to the livingroom and turned on the tv. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Christina Yang doesn't loose.

Callie and Arizona still sat on the floor behind the kitchen counter. Callie leaned closer to Arizona their lips almost touching.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Callie said. "I'll let you win." She smirked as she saw Arizona's eyes lighten up.

Arizona Robbins was definitly not going to walk a way from a certain win.


	2. Yang gets tricked

**The Adventures of the Perky and Twisted**

_**Yang gets tricked**_

"Oh no, no, no Blondie. I know we played laser tag, but I'm not doing this. Na huh, nope, no way." Christina said.

Arizona shot Christina a glare, that could be mistaken for an evil-glare, but no, Arizona was thinking and she was thinking about playing this one dirty. Arizona Robbins was gonna get her way, even if it required dirty methods.

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll just have to ask Lexie to scrub in with me on that heart surgery, with the kid who only got half a functioning heart." Arizona said as she looked at Christina, just waiting for the resident to crack.

"Wait what? Little Grey? Seriously. I know she's Lexipedia and all, but I'm like hardcore and-and a cardio-genius." Christinas eyes widened at first, but was quickly replaced by a confident look. You could say many things about Christina Yang, but one thing is for sure, she is confident in her own abilities.

"Yeah, but still Lexie would do this for me." Arizona said as she shrugged.

Christina sighed, turning every possible solution in her head before responding the perky blonde. "I'll do anything. Or well, almost anything, except some of the stuff you do with Callie. I'm not doing that, that's just loud and annoying."

"Aww, too bad." Arizona joked as she laughed at the small dark haired resident.

Christina shot Arizona an evil glare, which was not to be mistaken as anything else than an intense evil glare.

"Ha ha, very funny Blondie."

"Chill dude, you can take it." Arizona said as she smiled and giggled slightly at Christina's evil glare.

"Of course I can, I'm Yang." Christina shot back. Like I said, she's really confident. "And what's up with the 'chill dude'-thing. You're not nearly hardcore or man enough to say that. You lack obvious parts to really be able to pull that off." Christina mocked Arizona.

Arizona just narrowed her eyes at Christina.

"Well, I better go call Lexie." Arizona said as she turned around.

"NO! Okay, no Lexiepedia, only the Yang-master." Christina said in a slightly desperate tone, holding her hands up in the air gesturing to Arizona not to move further. After all she really needed a heart surgery. She needed her fix.

"Fine. You ready then?" Arizona asked as she showed Christina her biggest smile, dimples and all.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Christina said in a defeated tone. She would do almost anything for a surgery, but this, this was nearly too much.

**xxxx**

Christina walked into the hospital the next day slightly embarrassed. She walked quickly through the halls as every one turned to stare at her. Okay, maybe this was too much anyway. But there was no turning back now. She was already in the hospital so she might as well finish.

As she turned the corner she practically walked right into Callie Torres.

"Oh sorry…" Callie said before she realized who she had bumped into. "Oh my God, did she? Haha, seriously Christina, you such a suck up sometimes. Haha." Callie said as she saw how Christina looked.

"Shut it. I need a surgery and your crazy perky girlfriend demanded this." Christina said as she shot Callie her best evil glare.

"Oh, well. Still a suck up Yang." Callie said as she walked off down the hall.

Christina continued her way down to the Peds wing while mumbling curses and swearing.

As she reached nurse station she quickly spotted Arizona and walked over to her. Trying to ignore the whispering from the nurses and interns.

Arizona noticed someone standing behind her and turned around to face the person. A smile slowly spread across her face when she saw Yang.

"Awesome. I sure had my doubts Yang, I wasn't sure you would pull it off." Arizona said while grinning slightly.

Just as Christina was about to respond a young boy rolled past them in a wheelchair.

"Look mom, the clown is here!" The young boy almost yelled while pointing at Christina.

And there it was, Christina stiffened as she suddenly realized what she was doing. Sure she would do anything for a surgery, especially a heart surgery, but this, this might be just a bit too much for the twisted resident.

Christina was standing, as she had grown stuck to the floor. She was wearing the big clown shoes, the nose, the clothes and yes, there was also the clown face paint.

Arizona had turned serious and looked at Christina.

"You ready Yang? There are kids who needs us to bring them pudding and lollipops. They have been waiting for you all day." Arizona stated calmly.

That's when Christina snapped out of her trance. She needed this heart surgery, like really needed it. She stood still for a few moments, internally debating whether or not it was worth the stupid clown thing.

Christina nodded, after deciding that it couldn't be that bad. After all she had already walked into the hospital and the gossip was already spreading amongst the nurses.

"Awesome." Arizona said with a huge smile, showing off her dimples, as she turned to walk towards the first patients room.

**xxxx**

Christina took a few deep breaths before opening the door to the first patient's room. She slowly turned the handle and walked inside, with Arizona right behind her. But what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Instead of one patient or a few patients, the room was filled with all their friends.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Yang stepped into the room.

Arizona leaned up to whisper in Yang's ear.

"Happy birthday." Arizona said as she smiled to herself. _Mission accomplished_. She thought to herself.

Yang just stood there wide-eyed, covered in clown paint and wearing stupid big shoes.

"You have got to be kidding me! Does this mean I don't get my freaking surgery!" Christina yelled. She was angry, really angry. Had she gone through this just to be embarrassed in front of everyone, without getting her surgery?

"No. The surgery is my birthday present for you." Arizona smiled.

"And the outfit?" Christina asked.

"Oh, well… That was everyone's idea." Arizona said and looked around to see all of their friends giggling.

Christina still didn't look happy at all.

"Well this surprise thing better involve Joe's and a lot of free tequila, I mean A LOT." Christina said. Even though she had just been completely embarrassed she was still a bit touched about all of her friends remembering her birthday.

"Oh, don't worry Yang, it's all covered." Mark said as he smiled at the small woman.

"Good, 'cause I need it now." Christina said as she turned to walk out of the room and towards Joe's.

Arizona stood there watching all of their friends making their way out of the room when Callie walked up to stand next to her.

"I really hate clowns." Callie said.

"Oh you do?" Arizona said with a slight smirk. A smirk that Callie didn't seem to notice as she kept staring right ahead.

"Yeah, they scare me. It's like the horror movies. Scary." Callie responded.

With that Arizona's smirk only grew bigger. She had a plan.

**xxxx**

The surprise party went really well, considering the 'funny-for-everyone-else-than-Christina-beginning'. Christina had gotten totally wasted on tequila and Owen had taken her home with him.

Callie walked into the apartment with Arizona clinging to her back.

"Man those stairs are tough, with that extra load." Callie said as Arizona slipped down from her back.

"You saying I'm fat Calliope?" Arizona questioned, but she kept a smile on her lips.

Callie smiled back and looked Arizona straight in the eyes.

"Never." Callie responded as she dipped her head slightly and kissed the petit blonde.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Arizona said as she turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay." Callie said as she walked to the bed and lay down under the covers.

It took several minutes before the bathroom door opened. Callie had been slightly worried about the time Arizona had spent in there. But she was relieved when she heard the door slide open.

Then before Callie could turn around Arizona jumped onto the bed, straddling Callie's waist and yelled.

"Waaaahhhh!"

Arizona was painted in the face as a clown, with a red clown nose in the middle of her beautiful face. Callie just laid there, clearly unimpressed by the blonde's attempt to scare her.

When Arizona noticed that her surprise attack hadn't even scared Callie one bit. She let out a loud sigh and looked defeated.

"Oh sweetie, you look cute." Callie said as she smiled at the blonde.

"I thought you were scared of clowns?" Arizona said, still looking very defeated and still sitting on top of Callie.

"Yeah well, you're a cute clown. But I should say this I definitely don't sleep with clowns, that's just disturbing." Callie said, and frowned slightly at the last part.

Arizona just sad there, on top of Callie, completely defeated. She really had hoped to scare Callie just a bit. It would have been so much fun.

"But I do sleep with perky blondes." Callie said. "Or well, a certain perky blonde." Callie smirked.

Arizona's eyes slightly widened and a small smile tugged on her lips.

"So what do you say we get you cleaned up in the shower?" Callie said, as her smirk grew even bigger.

"We?" Arizona responded, a smirk appearing on her lips too.

"I'm hard to scare. I gotta at least reward you for trying." Callie said in a low sexy voice.

Arizona quickly got the hint and jumped off Callie, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. It might not have gone as Arizona had intended it too. But this 'scaring-Calliope-thing' might have turned out well after all.

**xxxx**

_Thanks for reading. : )_

_I had a lot of fun writing this one. The Arizona/Christina scenes are just so hilarious to write. : ) _


End file.
